Datei:Extinction Rebellion ⌛ Blood of Our Children ( Protest Fridays for Future Symbolic Act ) 2019
Beschreibung Young speakers TELL THE TRUTH about their future. Extinction Rebellion stage a symbolic act throwing fake blood over Downing Street. #FridaysForFuture #ExtinctionRebellion #ClimateJusticeNow Transcript: We are here today at the Blood of our children event. The event is called blood of our children. The idea being that everyday that unprecedented radical action isn't being taken on climate change can be measured in the blood of our children. The aim of Extinction Rebellion is for the government and media to speak the truth about the ecological state of our planet. A group of school children are going down, marching on Downing Street and then some very brave people are going to throw blood on the ground, fake blood obviously. They are going to be pouring blood symbolically. It's like the blood of the children that is being shed because of climate change because it's such an issue and it's not being combatted at the moment. So we need to do something about it right now. So that's why we're here. Firmly establish your intention to live your life for the healing of the world. Climate change is the defining issue of the 21st century. Cognitive dissonance will be the killer of my generation. This is the blood of my children. Of your children, of the young people here today. People tell us, go back to school. Become a politician, become a climate scientist. We have climate scientist and they are not being heard. We have politicians and they are not listening. The time for that is over. Climate Change denial is not ignorance and should not be framed as such. It is a scheme of propaganda coordinated and bankrolled by those with vested interest in not taking any action against climate change. I speak for the trees because the trees have no tongues. We need the press and the government to tell the truth. I have hope that as long as we keep demanding change and as long as the government listens maybe maybe i can have a future. Recently there was a talk at parliament about Climate Change but only a small handful of people decided to turn up and excuse my french but i think that's f*cking disgusting. If we don't all rise up together we are facing multiple issues. Maybe if we all do our part and if the government decides to hear our voice then maybe we'll have a future together There will be droughts, flooding, and of course seas full of litter acidic and rising. We have to act now before it's too late. In other countries they are being affected right now. They are being evacuated from their homes, separated from their families, suffering starving rationising their food, the government is profiting from fossil fuels and they are ignoring climate change. What are you going to eat when the only thing left is money. I am afraid, my heart is broken and i am angry. I am angry for my family, for my friends, for those in the global south, who are hurting and dying now. If there is kindness and love in your heart, you will reach out with a thousand hands to help others. If a mass arrest of people is what it takes for the government to recognise that this is a crisis then we'll do again and again and again until they've taken responsibility. And so in the name of love of hope of goodness of peace and of justice I am here and we are here. We who will not let our principles remain abstract. We must all act now and together to save the world. Never doubt that a small group of people can change the world. Indeed it is the only thing that ever has. --- Climate change kills. Extinction Rebellion demands the Government tells the truth about the Climate and Ecological Crisis We demand intergenerational justice. The Government is putting the lives of future generations in danger through its inaction on the Climate and Ecological Emergency ExtinctionRebellion OurFuture Children and adults gather outside Downing Street staging a symbolic act throwing fake blood on the road, telling the truth of the future if we don’t actnow on the Climate and Ecological Emergency. -- We are in the midst of a climate emergency, facing droughts, storms, and ecosystem collapse of an unprecedented intensity. Yet decision-makers continue their business as usual. www.rebellion.earth www.missionlifeforce.org/ecocide-law Created by Azure Peace Kategorie:Videos